There is known a motor called a pulsed motor (a stepper motor) which is rotated according to a clock (pulses) inputted thereto. As such pulsed motor allows precision control of its rotation, it is being used in various fields including a conveyer mechanism in e.g. a printer.
A clock to be inputted to a pulsed motor can be generated by e.g. dividing a base clock having a predetermined frequency. However, with such generation method, it is only possible to generate a clock having a 1/n (n is an integer) of the base clock frequency.
In order to solve such problem as above, according to a technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, there is generated a frequency-divided clock comprising, in a mixed state, frequency-divided pulse signals obtained by division based on multiple different frequency division ratios. For instance, with a frequency-divided clock including frequency-divided pulse signals of a frequency-division ratio of 5 and frequency-divided pulse signals of a division ratio of 6 in the mixing ratio of 1:1, it is possible to generate a frequency-divided clock of a frequency-division ratio of 5.5 as a whole.